Revenge is Sweet
by catcammug
Summary: Lets just say that Edward and Bella may not be as sweet as everyone thinks. I suck at summaries so just have a look inside. All vamps. Sex and revenge. Truly lemmony.


Hey everyone here is a story that I just thought up. I figured that if your mind was as twisted as mine is that you might enjoy a little revenge fun.

Revenge Is So Sweet.

**BPOV **

I was again hunting alone, it was becoming a fairly regular thing. Everyone seemed to be off hunting at different times these days. I didn't mind being alone to hunt, I got to let myself give into my senses more fully when I wasn't distracted by Edward's body or the sight of his muscular body taking down a mountain lion. There I went again, getting distracted. I was feeling far more amorous towards my sex god of a husband lately, everything he did seemed to turn me on, even after 5 years I still couldn't get enough of him. Hunting alone was obviously not going to be helping me. Today Edward decided he wanted to stay at the house, he had a surprise for me when I got home. Of course Alice wanted to go shopping and managed to drag Rosalie with her. Carlisle and Esme were visiting the Denali's in Alaska, and Jasper and Emmett were taking advantage of their wives being gone to have a video game tournament. Finally getting my head back on task I managed to drain a couple deer and decided to go home. On my way back to the house I was going over a few of the outfit Alice had suggested that I buy the last time we went shopping, and I remembered that there were still a few that Edward had not seen yet. Picking out one of the more racy pieces in my mind I got a game plan together on how I was going to seduce my all too willing husband.

As I got closer to the house, my ears were straining to hear where Edward was, I wanted to surprise him with the outfit. I was more than a little shocked when I heard Edward moan. I sucked in a quick breath trying to taste the air to see if I could tell if he was alone, while I quickly put up my shield so that I could get in unnoticed if stealth was needed, they could see me but not until I was right there. I couldn't smell any intruders only our family, relaxing a little but still keeping the shield I figured that I would go in and catch my husband playing with himself, or maybe watching porn, hey it could happen I am more than sure that Emmett had relinquished some of his collection to Edward once we got back from our honeymoon. Just as I got inside the door I heard two more moans, but from females. Getting a little excited by the fact that I was about to catch Edward pleasuring himself, a feat which I had yet to accomplish, and that he was using porn as a stimulant made it all the better. I quietly walked up the stairs hoping to catch him with his erection in his hand. And maybe I could join him.

My excitement deflated the second I got up the stairs, not only was I hearing female voices they were voices I recognized. Well so much for surprising him, obviously I was the one who got the surprise. Looking through the crack in the door I knew who the voices belonged to, but seeing Rosalie and Alice both on Edward I had to cover my mouth to catch the gasp that would have escaped. Rosalie was perched on top of him, and I am sure by the way she was rocking her hips that he was inside of her. Before I managed to shift my eyes to Alice Rosalie started talking, "you know Edward I love it when Bella goes hunting. It gives us a chance to enjoy you." She was panting while she talked. I was staring at the back of her head waiting for Edward to say something to her, and when I looked a foot higher I realized why he didn't, Alice was sitting on his face, her pussy covering his mouth making a verbal response impossible, but that didn't stop the loud moan that came from deep within his chest.

Alice was rocking herself on his face and panting, suddenly she spoke "so Edward, when are you going to tell Bella about this whole sex thing." I didn't want to see anymore, just as I was turning to leave a caught a glimpse of him grabbing her ass and pulling her more firmly to his mouth, and moaning once again. God I needed to get out of here, I couldn't listen to anymore of this.

Initially I was crushed by what I saw and what I heard, but as I made my way towards the stairs, my hurt turned to anger. I had only gotten a few feet from the door when I started to get giddy, I wasn't going to be the hurt little Bella, ranting and raving like a lunatic, rushing to put a stop to this. I knew what I had to do, I was going to get revenge. I quickly ran into the second bedroom we used for a closet and grabbed one of the racy pieces I was thinking I was going to show Edward. It was a navy blue satin piece that had holes cut in the crotch area for easy access and it had a peek a boo area for my breasts. Yeah ok It was a little on the trashy side, but when I got it I truly thought it would be for his eyes only. Well I guess he will still get to see it, just not exactly like I thought he would be. Putting the pieces on as quickly as I could, I grabbed my overcoat and slipped into some black heels and bolted out and made my way to the main house.

I was never happier that I had the ability to block Alice from seeing my future, it would definitely not be a good time for her to be able to see what was going to happen. On the quick trip to the main house I wondered briefly if Edward had been fucking them since before we were married or if this was a new development. The fact that I didn't know how long this had been going on only made my resolve to pay them back stronger. I didn't spend much time dwelling on it, really did it matter, the fact remains the same, he is now, and for that he is going to pay.

To make sure that my plan worked I had to shield jasper and Emmett from Alice and Edward's minds. It would not be helpful for them to give away my plan before I had time to execute it, so before I entered the house I put my shield around them. I heard the boys playing their game before I even got to the door, I made my way quickly to the den, I needed their full attention right now. I knew if I tried to talk to them while the game was on I would be wasting precious time, plus they would probably ignore me or pretend to listen. I needed to act fast, walking over to the TV I pushed the power button and spun around to face them.

"HEY BELLS! What the fuck? I was about to own Jasper's ass on Halo." Emmett complained.

"You wish." I heard jasper reply under his breath.

"Bella, what's going on? I thought you went hunting." Jasper asked looking confused as to why I had just walked in and killed their fun, but not necessarily pissed like Emmett, who was still pouting like a big child, looking back and forth between the TV and the remote in his hand like if he stared long enough he could make the TV turn back on.

Rather than waste time explaining everything I placed one of my hands over each of their shoulders. Just by touching someone I can show them what I wanted like a movie kinda but with memories and thoughts. I like to think it was kinda like what Aro could do, except that I could tell my thoughts and show memories rather than just read thoughts.

"I have to show you something but only if you promise not to fly off the handle. Especially you Em. I'll even show you my plan. Now if you agree to it then great but if you don't then that's fine too. Although after what I am about to show you I am pretty sure you will."

Both of them shock their heads in quick agreement and I let my hands fall to their shoulders. I showed them what I saw happen at the cottage. How Alice was riding Edward face, while Rose was riding his cock. Before the images had stopped I saw the anger and hurt cross both of their faces.

"I am so going to kill him." Emmett said when I removed my hand. He started getting up but I put my hand to his shoulder again. "Wait, my plan." Was all I said Jasper hadn't even moved yet he will still frozen in shock.

After a few seconds jasper spoke, "What did you have in mind?"

"Yeah Obviously you have some kind of revenge in mind or else you would still be up there and I would be hearing screaming and walls crumbling." Emmett said with a grin. I nodded and touched their shoulders again to show them my plan for revenge.

Once I lifted my hands I looked down at them, they turned their heads towards each other, nodded slightly and then in unison both of them turned to me and smiled. I backed up a little, ok maybe I had not thought this through, well it is too late now. "Okay listen guys, in order for this to work I have to keep my shields up for awhile. I can't let them down until just the right time." I said a slow smile spreading across my face.

My smile slid right off my face the second I saw the look in Emmett eyes when he got up, His eyes were dark and he stalked towards me like a bear going in for the kill, in my haste to show them the plan I think maybe they caught a glimpse of the outfit under my coat. Emmett grabbed my face and pulled me forward, his lips crashing onto mine with force. His lips were soft yet strong, his tongue pushed through my lips and I opened my mouth in response. I was so caught up in the feeling of Emmett's lips and tongue on me that I completely forgot that Jasper was in the room with us. I was made aware of his presence when I felt the ties on the coat suddenly fall, he pulled the jacket from my shoulder and let it fall to the floor. Jasper groaned loudly behind me causing Emmett to pull back. Both of them stared at me for a few seconds, suddenly I was thinking that I may have over looked something in my revenge scheme. What If they were not attracted to me? I thought was erased from my mind in the next second as Jasper spun me around and attacked my mouth in much the same fashion that Emmett had. Jasper's lips were just as soft as Emmett's, but where Emmett was forceful, Jasper was more tender, the pressure built slowly as he kissed me.

I was still kissing Jasper when I felt warm wet kisses on my neck, moving slowly towards my ear. I was just getting used the feel of their lips on me when I felt a hand graze past one of my nipples and then attach itself to my left breast, squeezing and kneading the flesh through my barely there bra. Jasper stopped kissing me, but his lips didn't leave my skin. He trailed kisses down my throat, slowly moving to cover the only available breast. Realizing that both of them were busy with me, I had nothing to do with my hands, slowly feeling my way along I made my way down to the front of both of their pants. They were both very hard, I wanted them in much less clothing now. Turning slightly I reached back and undid Emmett's Zipper and then turned back again and undid Jasper's. Using one hand on each of them I pulled their pants quickly off their bodies, it did not escape my attention that Emmett was going commando, with one quick flick of my wrist Jasper was no longer wearing anything either. In a move I had never seen or even thought was possible, without great hand eye co-ordination, I managed to stoke both of them at the same time. I could have sworn they had done this before as they both moaned at the same time, causing me to smile, I knew they were enjoying themselves, and I was the one who was making it happen.

I could feel the moisture building in my throbbing core, as if they knew the second it happened both of them started their slow decent down my body. I was already starting to have a hard time keeping my shield around us, and I knew if they got any closer to my throbbing pussy that I would be coming in seconds, and the shield would be history. I needed to do something quick before I lost control, in one quick movement I dropped to my knees and turned so that I was facing Emmett while still holding onto Jasper throbbing cock. Before Emmett even stood completely straight my mouth was on his cock, slowly licking his moistened head, taking him deeper and deeper into my mouth, his hands made their way into my hair causing me to lose my grip on Jasper.

Jasper took advantage of the position I was in, sliding between my legs I felt his tongue slowly lick from my entrance to my clit in one long sweeping motion. It was my turn to moan loudly, there was no way I was going to be able to keep the shield up for long, Jasper's assault of my pussy was making my eyes roll back in my head and my mouth and hands grip tighter to Emmett. Emmett was growling and bucking his hips, while Jasper continued to lick and nip at my pussy, I needed to hold the shield a little longer, I wanted one of them inside me when I finally let them see….

**APOV**

After Rose and I had finished having our way with Edward I was standing in the middle of room putting my clothes back on thinking about the past year and all of the times Rose and I had had our little fun with him. Rose and I had planned on having Edward much sooner, but unfortunately my 'brother' was a bit of prude and wanted to save himself for his mate. While Rose and I bided our time, we knew eventually he would cave. Once he met and married Bella we thought for sure he would be ours, but it wasn't until Bella and Edward had had their first big fight that we finally got what we had been waiting over 50 years for. It was easy to get him into bed once we assured him that Bella just needed time to cool off and that she would be more receptive to him if he was more 'relaxed' when she returned. Of course it didn't hurt that both Rosalie and I were touching him and practically stripping his clothes off while we explained it. After the first time, Edward was much more willing to be with us whenever Bella was out hunting alone, which luckily for us was about once a month. Rose and I had it down to a science by now so getting caught was not really a problem. As soon as we were done, we would dress, run to the car and drive quickly to the nearest mall, grab a few things, find a cheap motel, shower and return home from 'shopping' with bags in hand and a smile on our faces.

Rose and I decided a while ago that we wanted Bella to join us, but Edward was very vocal on this point, he was never going to share his wife with us. She was his alone and neither Rose nor I was to go near her or even approach the subject with her, he was not sharing. I even wondered if maybe Emmett and Jasper wanted Bella too, sometimes I would see them stare at her, well not that I can blame them, I mean I wanted to jump her too, and so did Rose. I was just starting mull over the fact that they probably didn't want to hurt me or Rose, when suddenly I saw a vision of Jasper laying under Bella, while she had her mouth and hands wrapped around Emmett's cock. I shook my head, that was weird I was just thinking about them wanting her. Regaining in my thoughts I shrugged it off, maybe that was in the future, then I thought about it again, nah. The vision hit again, but this time it abruptly stopped, Emmett, Jasper and Bella suddenly disappeared from the mind. Bella was blocking me, why?

**EPOV**

I saw the vision in Alice's mind as I was getting dressed, I quickly dismissed it thinking that I must have seen it wrong and then I thought about it for a second, smiling to myself I realized Bella wouldn't do that and neither would they, right? I saw Alice's vision again, I was getting angry. I had no intention of sharing my Bella with my family. It was one thing for me to play but a totally different thing if it was Bella. She was mine.

I finished dressing quickly, and as I was putting on my shoes, I saw another vision through Alice's mind. It was Bella having sex with Emmett and Jasper again, but I had a feeling it was happening right now, the vision was really clear. She was getting fucked by Emmett and sucking Jasper's cock. I could read Alice's thoughts and turned to glare at her, she knew that Bella had her shield around Emmett and Jasper, _Bella must be cumming that is why her shield is down_. As soon as I heard the thought I threw a quick glance to both Rose and Alice and flew out the window, running as fast as I could to the main house. I got to the front door and ripped it open just in time to hear all three of them moaning and gasping. I stood there for a moment, Alice and Rose were right beside me already and both staring at the scene in front of us.

I was staring towards the living room where Bella was getting fucked by my brothers, it was a very erotic sight, my wife being fucked by both of them. I felt myself getting hard again, I wanted to join in, looking towards Rose and then Alice I saw that they both had the same thought. Seconds later, the moaning and gasping got louder and all three were cumming, it was fucking hot to watch, I still couldn't move. I was startled by the sound of Bella's voice "So Edward did you enjoy the show?" she didn't even sound embarrassed or surprised that I was there.

"How? What? Why would you do this?" it came out kind of breathy since I was still trying to wrap my head around what I was seeing, the raging hard on I was sporting didn't help either. I turned and took a quick survey of the room and noticed that both Emmett and Jasper were glaring at their wives. Shit they knew. I looked at Alice and Rose, they were wearing the same expression I was "Fuck we had been caught."

Alice just whispered that it would be ok to Rose and then smiled back at Bella. I looked towards Bella again and my face froze for a second she looked happy and dressed, huh? What the hell?

"Well lets just say that revenge is so fucking sweet!!!" she smiled and then walked away.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this. Please hit the little button down below. I need at least 10 reviews to continue. And trust more lemonie stuff to come. Lots of perverted ideas.

Thank you to my very awesome beta. Love you jldarling.


End file.
